


Glad to be with you

by DawnOfTheSun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Fluff Fic, Honeymoon, M/M, New Relationship, Sweet, birthday gift, from the show - Freeform, not from the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTheSun/pseuds/DawnOfTheSun
Summary: Alec and Magnus just got married, and are on their honeymoon and the flight there. Their first stop is Tokyo.ORJace and Simon have both developed feelings for each other, and Jace asks Simon out. This is how their first date goes.





	1. Jimon - First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Shi! 
> 
> Happy birthday, lovely! Hope you enjoy these two chapters! I couldn't choose, so you have Jimon's first date and Malec's honeymoon!
> 
> Have a fantastic day and enjoy yourself!

Jace sucked in a breath and steeled himself. He reached forward and knocked on the door, smiling softly at the voice that answered his knock. “Who’s there?” Simon asked, padding to the door. He opened it and was shocked to see the Shadowhunter standing before him, his hands clasped awkwardly behind his back.

 

Smiling brightly when Simon opened the door, Jace’s blue and blue-brown eyes lit up with his happiness, a small sparkle in them. “Hi, Si,”  he greeted, using the endearment he’d learned from Clary.

 

The brunette frowned, curiously lifting one eyebrow. “Hi, Jace,” the two had become close friends over the past few months, but it was very unexpected for Jace to be outside his door. Stepping aside, he let Jace in his room. Simon walked to his bed and sat down, looking towards Jace again, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

 

“You can come in,” Simon reassured him, patting the space next to him on the bed ~~ \---- ~~ indicating Jace should sit down next to him. “What’s up?”

 

Jace smiled again and sat down next to the vampire, handing him a small bunch of flowers with a sheepish grin. “I wanted to ask you out.” The blonde replied, biting his lip. The blue in his left eye obscured the brown from the angle he was looking up at Simon. He seemed oddly small, shrinking in on himself a little ~~ \---- ~~ as though he was scared the vampire would reject him. Jace was normally confident, but he genuinely liked Lewis, so this was terrifying.

 

Simon grinned. “Really?” His smile lit up his whole face, and he hugged Jace suddenly. “You should’ve just asked at the door, blondie! Of course I’ll go on a date with you. When?” The brunette replied in a delighted tone, releasing Jace to look over him once more, teasing the Shadowhunter just a bit.

 

His eyes were sparkling once again, and his messy hair was ruffled even more from Simon’s hug. “How about now? Just get dressed and we can go get some coffee and pastries and wander the park and New York?” Simon nodded, and Jace got up, carefully placing the flowers in a vase on his nightstand. 

 

“I’ll wait for you downstairs.” The blonde told Simon, slipping from the room.

 

Quickly changing and hurrying downstairs, Simon quickly found where Jace was waiting with a soft smile and a distracted expression on his face. He was tapping his fingers on his wrist nervously, and his soft smile turned to a grin when he saw his date approaching. He tentatively grabbed Simon’s hand with his left, and opened the door with his right hand.

 

Lacing his fingers with Jace’s, Simon smiled reassuringly and let the Shadowhunter lead the way out. Jace seemed to be headed somewhere specific, and Simon curiously looked around, to see if he could identify the area. He didn’t even recognise this area of New York until a very familiar coffee shop loomed up before him. “Java Jones?” Simon asked in wonder. He hadn’t expected the older boy to know about this place.

 

“Yeah.” Jace smiled shyly. “I also got us a really nice car for the day, because I have a very specific part of New York that I want to show you. It is kind of far, though.” He admitted. He glanced down where his hand was interlaced with the vampire’s. Jace didn’t pull his hand from Simon’s, and instead gripped it tighter and lead the way into the coffee shop. 

 

The brunette smiled at Jace. When they got up to the counter, the pair ordered quickly, and Jace some food too. Simon looked at it in confusion, and Jace mouthed, ‘ _ Later, _ ’ to him. He followed the blonde, who led him to a rental car.

 

Jace opened the passenger door for Simon and helped him in, closing the door once he was situated. Getting into the driver’s seat, the Shadowhunter carefully placed the food and drinks down in the car and put the keys in the ignition.

*************

After some driving and idle conversation, they ended up at a beach - Jones Beach. It was virtually empty, only the two boys there. Leading them up a path, Jace had the food and coffee from Java Jones, which he handed to Simon once they were on a small overlook, looking over pretty water, a clean beach and a perfect blue sky. Simon gasped breathlessly, looking around in wonder. “It’s gorgeous!”

 

Jace grinned, slowly regaining his cockiness, as displayed in his reply. “Not as gorgeous as me though, right? I definitely improve it.”   
  


Simon laughed, and found he wasn’t even startled that Jace managed to make him laugh. “No,” Simon agreed. “Definitely not as pretty as you.”

 

Jace smiled. “Drink your coffee before it gets cold,” he scolded with a smile. The Shadowhunter realized it was a bit cold out and moved a little closer to the vampire (despite the fact he couldn’t get cold), putting his right hand around him in a gentle hug. “Also, eat your food.” The blonde reminded him.

 

Simon nodded and grabbed his coffee and food. The brunette rested his head on Jace’s shoulder, leaning heavily on the Shadowhunter’s frame. The vampire sipped his coffee or ate his pastry when he remembered, but he really just wanted to focus on being with Jace. It seemed a bit surreal still that his crush of several weeks asked him out, and he kept wondering if this was a dream.

 

“This is lovely.” Simon noted, snuggling closer to Jace as a gust hit. Obviously, he wasn’t cold, as he was a vampire, but he was using this as an excuse to practically cuddle Jace. The blonde hummed his agreement and turned his head to look at Simon.

 

“You’re not actually cold.” The Shadowhunter pointed out, smiling as he realized the vampire just wanted to cuddle against him ~~ \--- ~~ and the fact that Simon was running his thumb over his Voyance rune. “I don’t mind though.” Jace told Simon when he started to pull away. Instead of letting him pull back, he pulled Simon closer and hugged him. “ _ I like you a lot, _ ” Jace mumbled, practically inaudible as he pressed a kiss to Simon’s temple.

 

“I like you, too,” Simon replied. His vampire hearing had picked up on that.

 

Jace blushed a bright red and looked at Simon in shock. “You do?” He asked, a little anxious now. Simon nodded. “I’m glad.” Jace’s silent question of Simon being his boyfriend hung in the air. Simon nodded at Jace, and pulled the Shadowhunter’s head down slightly, and pressed a gentle kiss to Jace’s lips.

  
Kissing back with the same amount of love and sweetness put in it, Jace smiled into the kiss. “I do like you, Si.  _ Really, really _ like you.”

  
“I  **_really_ ** like you, too, Jace,” Simon reminded him with a teasing tone, kissing him once more before snuggling into his Shadowhunter’s arms. For a first date, that was the closest to ‘I love you’ they would get.


	2. Malec - Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus just got married, and are on their honeymoon and the flight there. Their first stop is Tokyo.  
> OR  
> Jace and Simon have both developed feelings for each other, and Jace asks Simon out. This is how their first date goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Shi!  
> Happy birthday, lovely! Hope you enjoy these two chapters! I couldn't choose, so you have Jimon's first date and Malec's honeymoon!  
> Have a fantastic day and enjoy yourself!  
> And, yes, some of this is inspired by your lovely art, because when your art comes to life, it really is fun! (Especially when we know your reaction, from when the show copies your art.)

“Magnus!” Alec called, holding his own bags and some of Magnus’s many, many bags carefully. “Why did you pack so much? Why are you still packing? We need to get to the airport so we don’t miss our flight!” He announced to his husband. The Shadowhunter was standing by the door and was checking his watch every few minutes, not wanting to be even a minute late for their plane. This was their honeymoon, and Alec really just wanted it to be perfect ~~\---~~ for Magnus. He wanted everything to be just right.

 

“I know, Alexander!” Magnus answered, his tone holding a playful note. “I’ll be right there, love. Packing my last bag, got to be prepared and have enough to always be fabulous.” Alec sighed, but he knew there’d be no swaying Magnus, and he’d wait for Magnus anyways. He didn’t have a choice, and he didn’t mind, as long as Magnus wasn’t too much longer.

 

“Okay,” Alec said, sounding resigned, but he was hiding a small grin. “Don’t take too long, Magnus. We have to get to the airport so we can go to Tokyo.” The man pushed his raven locks out of his eyes and blinked his hazel-green eyes, looking around the loft with a soft smile.

 

“I can Portal us there, Alexander. Don’t rush me,” Magnus teased back, zipping up his last bag. He padded out into the den and reached Alec at the door, standing up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Let’s go.”

 

Alec caught Magnus’s bicep in his hand, and tilted his chin up carefully. He pressed a passionate and loving kiss to Magnus’s lips, smiling into it as Magnus kissed him back. Once they pulled back for breath, Alec smiled wider. “On second thought,” he added breathlessly, “the Portal sounds great.”

 

Magnus nodded, a smug smile on my face. “Knew it,” he replied, a sassy edge in his tone. Magnus traced one of the hickeys he’d left on Alec’s neck rune, the purple and red glaring angrily at him. His smug smile grew wider. “My Alexander,” Magnus purred, tracing his neck rune with one manicured finger. Alec’s breath hitched. He loved when Magnus called him his, and this was just teasing now. 

 

Once he traced the entirety of the shape and brought his hand down to Alec’s left hand, Alec was flustered ~~\---~~ his cheeks red, eyes wide and his lower lip caught in his teeth. Alec’s raven locks were always ruffled, an unruly and untamable mess. Grinning,. Magnus spun the gold wedding band on Alec’s ring finger. “Ready, dear?”

 

Alec smiled down at Magnus and kissed his forehead. “Of course.” When he felt the band rotate, he felt happy to realize what this symbolized ~~\---~~ Magnus was married to him and truly loved him. He slowly regained his composure and released Magnus’s hand to grab the bags again. “Portal?”

 

“Do you take me for an idiot, Alexander? Of course we’re using a Portal! I’m not walking or driving that whole way when we have to be on time.” Magnus teased in reply, pressing one more kiss on Alec’s lips before starting to form the Portal, watching as it shaped into the airport. “My lovely Prince first,” Magnus hummed, using endearment terms he knew got to Alec.

 

Blushing, Alec cast his eyes down shyly ~~\---~~ he still wasn’t used to compliments, even though Magnus showered him in compliments daily. He stepped forward into the Portal, trying to erase his blush as he righted himself in the airport, stepping aside just in time. His husband strode through, doused in glitter and color. Magnus spotted Alec and grinned, his cheeks dimpling adorably as he did so.

 

Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and led them towards their plane, toying with Magnus’s wedding band. Magnus really was his. Alec was still having a hard time grasping that. 

 

Glancing down at Magnus’s lips once the two were settled in their seats, Magnus looked up at Alec, tilting his head expectantly for a kiss. Alec leant in ~~\---~~ and kissed his nose, making Magnus pout. “Stop pouting,” Alec complained. “It isn’t fair, and you know it.”

 

Magnus pouted further, doing puppy dog eyes at Alec. “You don’t mind.” Magnus stated knowingly.

 

“I don’t mind, hmm?” Alec hummed, and kissed the corner of Magnus’s mouth. “Why is that?”

 

Magnus looked smug, and winked knowingly at his Shadowhunter. “You love me. That’s why you don’t mind.”

 

Alec grinned, finally pecking him on the lips. “That’s true. I do love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec clarified.

 

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus whispered, snuggling into Alec’s chest. Alec smiled and kissed his temple, wrapping his strong arms around Magnus in a hug.

 

“Go to sleep, love,” Alec mumbled as Magnus cuddled into his husband’s taller frame. “I’ve got you.”

 

*********

When they landed, Magnus was gently roused from his sleep with soft whisperings of love in his ear and kisses to his hands or cheek or a peck on his lips. Magnus turned his head and smiled up at Alec, his smile getting slightly larger when he realized he was still in the circle of his husband’s arms. “Well,” Magnus drawled, winking up at Alec. “This sure is a lovely way to wake up, Alexander.”

 

“I’’m glad you like it,” Alec teased back. “Come on. We’re in Tokyo.” He grabbed all of the carry ons and handed Magnus all of his, which was about five. Magnus shrugged and Alec sighed. “Sleepyhead,” Alec cooed at the warlock. 

 

Magnus snapped his fingers, making his bags levitate alongside him. Arching a brow at Alec, he gave a smooth retort. “Sleepy, yes, but I’m awake enough to not carry things. You should carry me instead, Alexander. I was your Sleeping Beauty.”

 

“Shut up!” Alec hissed, pretending to be annoyed at Magnus’s antics. He wasn’t though, and he was betrayed by his eyes ~~\---~~ they were sparkling warmly, the smile lines around them crinkling. Alec flashed Magnus his light-up-the-room smile. “Move. We can’t be stuck on the damn plane.”

 

“My bad.” Magnus hummed, leading the way off. Alec quickly got the rest of their bags. “To our hotel, Prince Charming?”

 

Alec blushed again. “Y-yes,” he stammered. “Portal? I know I was against it earlier, but… we have a reservation somewhere and need to unpack.”

 

Magnus smiled again. “I thought you would never ask, darling.” The warlock purred, snapping his fingers to send them there. Alec quickly unpacked everything, and grabbed Magnus’s hand suddenly, leading him to the balcony outside. “Oh,” he gasped quietly, stunned by the view and the stars above them.

 

“I’m glad you think it’s beautiful,” Alec said, blushing some. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. Alec was still holding his hand, his thumb tracing circles on the back of Magnus’s hand. “I love you,” he finished quietly, leaning down to kiss Magnus.

 

Magnus leaned up into the kiss, and grabbed Alec’s other hand to pull the Shadowhunter closer. After a few moments, Magnus pulled back first. Looking flustered but happy, Alec smiled and leaned his forehead on Magnus’s.

 

“You know,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. “The view may be pretty, but I must admit, I was admiring you. The backdrop just made it better.” Turning red, Alec shook his head. “If I said I love you?” Alec smiled.

 

“You’re ridiculous. I know you love me, Magnus.” He replied, pulling back slowly. Leaning on the balcony, he looked up at the stars and sighed happily. He was with Magnus and it was just them, with no responsibilities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the show, because I know that you're more familiar with the actors instead of the book characters! Again, happy birthday and have a great day!  
> Thank you for killing me with your talent and doing what you do, Shirin! Anytime you (ever) want moral support or motivation, I'll give it to you <3  
> If these are a little short, I apologize. I tried to limit myself and keep the amount of words to 1,000 or less, so they're short and sweet, and not super long and ridiculous.  
> Ana (A_sh_sea proofread for me, because I wanted to make it as perfect as possible for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the show, because I know that you're more familiar with the actors instead of the book characters! Again, happy birthday and have a great day!
> 
> Thank you for killing me with your talent and doing what you do, Shirin! Anytime you (ever) want moral support or motivation, I'll give it to you <3
> 
> If these are a little short, I apologize. I tried to limit myself and keep the amount of words to 1,000 or less, so they're short and sweet, and not super long and ridiculous.


End file.
